User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Official offline/inactive
Okay, before I talk about the title, I want to tell all you guys that four new userboxes: friendly, shopping, sports, technology are added! So no more private userboxes appear in your page(s) anymore!!! Use the public ones! And I’ll not receive any userboxes requests, or at least, to the time I’m back. I’ll be offline, or you may call it inactive for a while ^^. Not for summer vacation, to be honest! I completed the currently transformation pictures (and that for my album after all LOL!). And um, I find myself changed, actually some users said I changed when I was set to be an admin. – Really? Are they serious??? Become better or more evil??? – Okay, let me tell you what happened to me yesterday :P! Well… I hit a rock when I left the Internet store and went home @@, quite lame @@, and when I was at home for lunch, we had spicy and sour noodles – yummy :P! But my mother forgot to juice a few lemon/lime slices to the noodles spoon, so she asked me to slice some and juice them… When I slice them, I also cut myself. But I swear, it was just an accident… Okay, I admit that myself is clumsy, but not that clumsy… At least I never cut myself when I really want to cut the food… My elder sister trained me carefully @@! And more other things like I slipped on the bathroom ‘cause my stupid siblings (younger) & my cousin put the soap on the bathroom’s floor @@! And a person who is really important to me told me that I’m a loser, not because I’m a loser at the time I was born, but because I hate to be lost, and if I lost, it’d be very hard for me to pass that feeling, I’m scared to be a loser, and I hate to be defeated, that’s why I’m a loser… I think he’s right after all… That’s how thing happened… I just thought that without me, they couldn’t work well… But the truth is always the truth, it proves that I was wrong. Without me, they’re still live, work, have fun normally, and they don’t even care to my existance… And maybe this offline way – atually looks like a hide & sherk @@ – makes me really look like a loser now, right guys? One more things. As you guys all know, I’m an amateur voice actor – or actress, whatever ‘cause they’re the same one with me! – and here is the list of characters I voice or play for (fan dub, not Nick dub so please don’t ask me what will happen in the next season, I honestly don’t know!!!): *Winx Club (2nd movie & season 4 done): Roxy (main), Daphne (main), Flora (temporary replacement) *Sailor Moon(coming up/in-coming project): Rei/Mars (main), Hotaru/Saturn (temporary replacement), Haruka/Uranus (temporary replacement when I’m ill) *Mew Mew Tokyo (future project): Zakuro (main), Mint (temporary replacement) *Mermaid Melody (future project): Karen/Purple Pearl (main), Lucia/Pink Pearl (main), Sarah/Orange Pearl (temporary replacement) So on the list, we’re now doing Sailor Moon… and in SUPER SPEED! No kidding! We finished the Dark Kingdom Arc in 3 days (@@! World records)… That’s the most simple arc and it costed us 3 days… And now I’ll have to finish Rei’s parts in 2 days (Sailor Moon R @@!)… ‘Cause the Winx Club’s 5th season will be aired soon, means we just have three more months to do, since most of my friends (and they’re a part of voice teams – you can said that they’re my teamates, of course @@) are really busy with classes, some are on vacations with their families at the different cities/places/countries =.=, we’ll have to speed up to match the pattern (I honestly don’t understand which pattern the leader is talking about! Kill him!)! So I’ll be, no, I’ll live in the studio for those days. In fact, it’s not a professional “studio”. It’s Huong’s – my best friend, and also voice for Musa thanks to her super beautifully voice, godness, I’ll never be able to mimic her voice… Just like Anik Mattern or Sarah McCullough’s voices, super beautifully and too man-made to be mimicked =.=! – room. But her room is really big (I can say that her family is rich so she has 2 rooms, a bed room and this room), she re-designs it as a studio with modern equipments and items we need, and it also has somewhat like soundproof glasses, the glasses that do not trasmit the noises in the outside to that room, but one extra thing that her house neighborhood is super quiet so you can sleep from today to 10 more day or forever without being disturbed LOL! And the last reason is my elder sister died… After a really long time she fought against the cancer in secret… She must be extremely painful! And on that day, a piece of my soul was destroyed. We’ll have to sell her restaurant – a part of her dreams, a part of my memories, it’ll never be existed again… Not because we don’t have enough money, but it’s because no one heirs her restaurant, and we couldn’t let it be destroyed by time, weather and other things. Once again, one of my most closest relative leaves this world, leave me alone here. Don’t worry guys… I’ll get over this soon… But not now. No matter how hard I try, I can’t mediate or keep myself balance… And one again, don’t worry guys, I’ll be back on 8th Freaky Fab Day, I mean I’ll be back on August 13th :D! See ya :D! P/S: Even this is an announce blog to tell the people in Winx Wikia, that does not mean the bad users have a chance to ruin this wikia. Just remember that I’ll always secretly watch this wikia… And watch your back ‘cause I’m now watching you. And the secret punishments which are my most favorite things will be the “heavy-metal” punishments for you guys. So stay away from the dreams of ruining this wikia! And my friends, I believe that they’ll always be there, always ready to share their hands with me, so I do believe they’ll keep the wikia in peace and safe from you ruiners :P! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 04:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts